Need You Now
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. A phone call at Christmas turns things around for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

**Chapter One**

**December 26, 2009**

For hours now he had been looking forward to making this phone call. That afternoon he received a text: _When you have time give me a call X O X O_.

From that moment on Derek Morgan's mind was only halfway focused on spending time with his twin nephews, who he had taken out to an arcade and pizza place to give his sister and her husband a break. Now he was back at his mother's place, ensconced in the bedroom he grew up in, sitting with his back resting against the headboard. He had all the privacy he needed to call her. He only hoped she wasn't busy because after thinking about her non-stop for the last few hours he really wanted this conversation to be more than a quick "Hope you had a great Christmas," chat.

After pressing the first number on his speed dial he lifted the phone to his ear. The tension in him drained away as a small smile played on his lips, in anticipation of speaking to her.

Soon her teasing, seductive tone filled his ear as she said "Was Santa good to you? I told him that you've been a very naughty boy this year but not to give you coal in your stocking because you can't help yourself."

He chuckled. "A naughty girl like you should know just what that's like."

"Oh, I do, believe me. Do you know it's a sin to think impure thoughts? God forgive me, I think its worth it where you're concerned."

A big grin came to his face. "Woman, I miss you!" he cried, not planning to tell her that but it was how he felt and it was true.

Her voice was soft and sweet when she said "Aw, sug, I miss you too."

"Merry Christmas, Penelope. I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. I didn't want to interrupt your plans."

"I could have put you on speaker. I'm sure JJ, Will and Henry would have loved to hear from you too."

"I thought about calling a couple of times but I just wasn't sure what you were up to." He left it go unsaid that it was the fact she had a boyfriend and Derek was, and had been for a long while now, afraid he'd call her when she was in the middle of something, in or out of the bedroom, with Lynch.

"You're forgiven. I know you're busy with your family. That's why I sent you that text. I figured you'd call me when you had the time. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"My Mom is at work still. I spent the day with the twins but I dropped them off an hour ago."

Happily she told him "Good. So now you are all mine."

It had been a long time since they got to sit on the phone and talk for hours. Derek hoped tonight might turn into one of those marathon phone sessions, like they used to have. God knew he needed to hear her voice.

The last month he had been having the worst nightmares. During the day he thought about how messed up his life was and how the whole team was struggling these days and at night he was tormented with images he hated to even try and remember in the morning.

Flirting with her he said, in a deep and sexy tone, "Garcia, I've always been all yours....Just waiting for you to be all mine."

"Handsome, don't you know I'm all yours in all the ways that really matter?"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah? Then why am I in this big bed all alone?"

She chuckled. "Because you insisted on playing the field. How is that working for you?"

He laughed. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

He could tell she was smiling when she teased "I won't if you admit you blew it big time by never letting me show you a good morning."

"Every morning I can see that bright smile of yours is a good one, doll face."

"You stubborn man," she said because he hadn't admitted he was wrong and foolish all those times he went out with other women instead of her.

Derek laughed because she had called him on his evasive measures. "You hard headed woman, always wanna be right."

"I'm the Oracle. I don't always want to be right. I always am right. Big difference."

"That's true only when it comes to what you do with your magic fingers."

"Don't think I don't know every time you say magic fingers you imagine my fingers-"

"Hush!"

"Giving you a magic time."

"Behave!"

She giggled. "Make me."

"I'll get on the next plane just to come home and spank you."

"Promises, promises."

Derek lay back on the bed, one arm resting underneath his head, and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time they had a conversation this flirty. It felt like forever and a day.

He taunted her, his voice a sexy rumble that no other woman could now inspire in him, "Try me, baby girl. I wish you would."

"Keep it up, Hot Stuff, and you'll be getting an e-mail with me wearing my sexy new Christmas baby doll nightie and panty set. Bent over so you can see this ass you always threaten to spank so much."

His body reacted to her words. Closing his eyes, as his breathing quickened, he tried to get his lust back under control as he ground out "Stop it," in a sexy way that let her know how she affected him.

Penelope pouted. "You suck..." and then added in a seductive tone "and so do I, you sexy thing."

"Baby girl," he breathed out, as thoughts of their naked bodies withering against each other played out in his head "hush that hot little mouth of yours with that kind of talk and tell me how your Christmas went."

"You're no fun," she joked and then talked about her holiday for a couple of minutes.

Derek's body calmed down. He shifted on the bed and held his head up with one hand. "Sounds like you had a great time." She hadn't mentioned Kevin and Derek hated to bring him up but he was a reality of the situation so Derek asked "Lynch didn't wanna go see his family this year? Ain't that what you two did last Christmas?"

"Oh, he went. I just didn't join him. We've been talking a lot about going our separate ways but he kept saying we could work it out. I finally told him to go see his family and enjoy his holiday but that....I needed things to be over for us when he came back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Two**

**December 26, 2009**

Penelope had just told Derek, as they spoke on the phone, that she broke things off with Lynch.

"Baby girl, I didn't know it was so bad. I'm sorry."

Derek hated that he had let all the stress of being acting unit chief and of Foyet coming out of hiding distract him so much that he didn't know Penelope was thinking of ending her two year long relationship. It had to have been a huge decision for her and a painful one. His heart ached for her. Yet he was happy she was single now.

Derek knew that was selfish but his feelings for her only grew more intense each day. They had finally gotten past the point where he could lie to himself that he loved her just as a friend. He was crazy about her in every way. She was really the only woman he had ever felt so strongly about. The only one he couldn't imagine ever living without.

"Its okay, Derek. I'm dealing with it. This has been coming for a while."

Now he could understand why she sounded like she needed to talk to him so bad tonight. Penelope not only needed his support but to be reminded she was a gorgeous, amazing Goddess and, no matter what happened, she'd never be alone in this world. Derek would gladly tell her that. He'd talk to her till dawn if that's what it took to know she was feeling okay.

He asked her "Wanna tell me what brought it on?"

"Fate," she said simply.

"What's that mean?"

"He's good to me. He's just not_ the one_."

"You sound sure."

"Haley's voice is in my head every night when I try to sleep. Love is the most important thing." Suddenly Penelope's voice was thick with tears. "She meant the kind of love you only find once in a lifetime. Soul mate love. I can't help it. I want that for me. Kevin meant a lot to me but, baby, not even I can fool myself into thinking me and him had that...a soulmate connection....and that was okay at first. It was okay for a long while, really. Its just not okay anymore."

"You said you two were arguing for a while. Was this coming and Haley being killed just sped up what was gonna happen anyway? Or do you think you're reacting to her death by pushing away someone who loves you?"

"I tried to break up with him in October but he talked me into sticking it out. I can't anymore. I'm through and I'm all right with that. I used to think I'd end up a cat lady if Kevin left me. I don't anymore. Maybe it will take a while but I'm gonna get my soulmate love....and until then I'm gonna be just fine."

He was glad she sounded so sure but Derek still worried about Penelope and her broken heart. Even if it gave him some hope for them that she was now single he still ached over her being in pain. "Well I'm here for you, girl. You know that, right?"

"Good because here is just where I like you most," she cooed at him.

A small smile curved his lips. "Good cause here is right where I'm staying."

"So....we're okay then?"

He sat up. "Sure we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. The last few months.....even longer really....something has felt off between us. Don't get me wrong. I am not blaming you. But I don't like it and I need it to change. I want us back....do you?"

He let out a long breath and rubbed a hand over his head. "You know how much I appreciate you, right? I know I don't show it enough and work's been hell lately but I couldn't get through...anything...without knowing you are a phone call away. I know we're not as tight as we used to be but we are still us. Don't think we've lost anything because its all right here."

"Then why do I stand in front of you and miss you? Why does it feel like you're only going through the motions?"

"Garcia, I'm sorry-"

"Just know that I'm not saying this only because I broke up with Kevin. I'm not trying to use you to fill in an empty place in my life cause I'm scared of being alone. I'm saying this because I love you and I need you and I honestly miss the hell out of you these days. I know way, way too much uber bad stuff has gone down in the last few years for either of us to be carefree but still we can't let the bad memories be all we think about all day and we can't let our jobs make us a shell of who we used to be. I'm afraid that is what will happen to Hotch and it will break my heart but if it happens to you and me too....I just can't let myself go there in my head. Thinking we will never be really happy again. I wanna be happy again and my happiness is all wrapped up in seeing you happy." After a pause she said "Just remember I am always here to talk to about whatever is weighing on your gorgeous mind. I also give back rubs when the tension is getting to be too much."

Even though his skin was prickling with emotion, drawn out by her heartfelt words, Derek chuckled softly. "Anything to get your hands on me, huh?"

"You know it."

A long pause and he said "Thank you, baby girl, for bringing this up because I don't want any distance between us. We should be tight just like we used to be. You're my best girl."

"Then please let me in. I need to hear what's bringing you down so mama can work her magic on you. What's bothering you most lately?"

He let out a long breath. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm doing fine."

Penelope sighed and there was a tense moment. "All right but if you change your mind and wanna talk I'm here. Just remember that if we don't start really sharing what's going on with ourselves with each other then we'll just keep getting further and further apart until we used to have a friendship. You mean more than you know to me. I won't give this friendship up without a fight. You used to be able to talk to me. Maybe in time you will be again. I hope so."

A long silence and then Derek lay back down. "We should have got Foyet before he got to Haley and Jack," he admitted one of the things weighing on his mind.

For the next few hours they talked, into the middle of the night, until finally Penelope yawned. Derek told her "You need to get some shut eye, princess."

"You are ever so right, my handsome prince." She shifted around in bed, yawning again. "I do look forward to when we go back to work and I can lay my eyes on your chocolate God of Thunder body again."

"I'm coming home in a few days so you don't gotta wait till we go back to the office. Let me take you out to dinner. Part of getting us back where we need to be....where I wanna be. What do you say?

"It would be my pleasure."

When Derek fell asleep he wore a smile on his face and dreamt of his Goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Three**

**December 29, 2009**

Walking through the airport Derek had his cell pressed to his ear and a big smile on his face. "I'm on the ground, sweetness. We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away from your side tonight."

"Good, good, good. So what are you in the mood for? Chinese? Thai? That Italian joint with the great bread sticks?" He moaned a little. "Remember that spot?"

"I'm in the mood for chocolate."

He laughed and people stared at him. "Be good and maybe I'll let you have a little lick."

An older woman jerked her eyes over and glared at Derek. He mouthed at her "Work thing," and kept walking, with a huge smile on his lips.

"What if I don't want a little lick?" she teased. After a pause she asked "What if I want a big, wet, juicy- "

"Woman, watch yourself!"

"Lick?"

"Mmmmm, stop! You're out of control."

"Do you want to hear out of control? I've been trying to figure out if you like peaches or strawberries better so I can know what to start eating more often so, should you ever get a taste, you like what you taste."

He couldn't respond because he could barely breathe.

Penelope giggled and said "Was that too much information for you to handle, Hot Stuff?"

"Your dirty mind is a thing of beauty, baby girl. Never change."

"I never plan to."

"Figure out where we're going to dinner. I'll call you after I get home and change my clothes."

"Okay. Bye, honey."

"Bye, baby girl." Derek walked out of the airport and couldn't even feel the cold air because he was warmed from the inside out after talking to Penelope.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Derek was at Penelope's door, desperately excited to see her in a way he hadn't been in a very long time. The pain of knowing she had a boyfriend had really tore at his heart but now that was gone and all he knew as she wanted him and her to be close again.

That was a start. And a start was all he needed to have all the hope that had died in him come back to life in an instant.

He rapped on her door and called out "Your chariot has arrived, princess."

When she pulled open the door Derek's breath caught in his throat. She looked damn good in her red dress with green trim. It brought to mind her words about a special Christmas nightie and panty set.

Before he could say anything to her she was taking him into her arms. Derek wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. The moment lingered and filled with emotion.

She whispered "Tell me it will all be okay."

"It will all be okay." He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. "Hey....I promise you. We're back on track now....you feel it, don't ya?"

She nodded and stepped away from him. Then she did a little spin. "Brand new. Just for you. Em and me hit the after Christmas sales today. This was marked down eighty percent. Can you believe it? I couldn't leave it there all lonely. It just wouldn't have been right."

Looking at her appreciatively Derek agreed. "No, it wouldn't have been right at all."

Penelope flushed around his appraisal and went to get her coat. Derek reminded himself not to be a horn dog over his best friend's hot body. He helped her get her coat on.

Derek asked "So where did you pick for us to chow down?"

"La Bella Vita."

He raised an eyebrow.

She added "The good bread sticks place."

He smiled. "Yum! You know the way to my heart, woman!"

"Now if I only knew the way to get into your pants."

"Hush,"he said with a grin as he opened the door and led her into the hall. She locked the door and then they left.

XXXXXXXXX

Sitting across the table from Penelope, Derek felt completely relaxed. "My Mom sends her love. She says not to come back next time if I don't bring you with."

"She's been saying that for years."

"Yeah, well, I doubt Lynch would have gone for that idea. Look at you, baby girl."

Penelope gave him a raised eyebrow.

Derek went on "No man who had you as his would let you take your gorgeous Goddess body off with another guy." He took a sip of his drink. "But, if you and him don't work things out, then maybe you would consider making my Mom happy and heading up north with me next time I go."

"We're not gonna work things out," Penelope said, harshly.

Derek threw up his hands. "Okay, okay, baby girl. I'm on your side whatever happens."

"I just want to feel like myself again and then I'll worry about getting the soul mate love I so desperately crave. But I know it won't be with Kevin. He's not a bad guy in any way but he's never going to be _the one_."

"Just as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"I will be happy if you and I get close again. No pressure though. You don't have to put the pieces of my heart back together again. I just want my friend back."

"Hey, sweetheart, I never went anywhere."

"You kinda did."

"I'm truly sorry if it felt that way."

"This is half my fault, handsome. We let it all get away from us for a while there. I don't know when it started but I looked up and we were sort of just passing by each other but not connecting. What we have is so special....I know some people think its not healthy but I love it and I don't wanna lose it."

"Whoa, who says its unhealthy?"

"That doesn't matter, my love. All that matters is what we think. I'm crazy about what we have as friends. Like I said before, I don't just want us to work on getting close because Kevin is not my boyfriend anymore. I've been trying to find a way to talk to you for months now as I felt the gap between us widening but then I kept talking myself out of it and saying it wasn't real.....but it is real, Derek. We were losing each other and it scared the hell out of me."

"Hey, you can never lose me. I will never push you out of my life or stop needing you. You're stuck with me, Garcia, so get used to the idea."

She smiled widely and said softly "Music to my ears."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek didn't tell Penelope where they were going after dinner but he headed over to Washington DC. They ended up at The National Gallery of Art Sculpture Garden's ice skating rink.

Penelope fretted when she saw where they were. "Oh, Hot Stuff, I don't know that mama is so good at-"

"You'll do great. And, bonus, you got an excuse to hold my hand so I can keep your sexy self steady. Just once around and then we'll get hot chocolate." Since she was in a dress he was not keeping her outside long.

Derek loved the pink flush that came to Penelope's cheeks after they had made their one lap around the rink. He also loved getting to help her take on and off her skates. After buying her a drink they went back to his truck and cranked up the heat.

He looked at her as she sipped her hot chocolate with whipped cream. Some got on her nose. He brushed it off with his thumb and then licked his finger. "Sweet as my sweet baby girl."

She pouted.

Derek laughed. "What is that face for?"

"You could have let me lick your finger clean."

He laughed again. "No I couldn't because you would never stop at my finger."

"Hmpf," she pretended to be mad and then giggled. "This was fun, Derek. Don't you think so?"

Catching her tone, he said "You say that as if you gotta convince me we have a good time together. I know that. I'm right where I wanna be."

She threw him a smoky look. "Good," she purred and he sat there burning with lust.

Derek turned on the radio and tried to ignore all the thoughts running around his head at that moment. When Penelope started to sing along with the Christmas songs playing on the radio he found her completely adorable in every way. Not only did he lust after her but, on a dime, he was reminded that she was the cutest woman in the world. She made every moment special just by being herself.

"I'm not sure you believe me," he said after a minute.

She was quick to answer "I do-"

"I think we need to go out again tomorrow night so you can get it through your hard head that I like taking my Goddess out on the town."

"Oh." She grinned. "I do have a horribly hard head. I've been told that on several occasions. Maybe you need to really drive the point home."

"Then that is what I'll have to do."

"Okay, if you have to."

"You've left me no choice, baby girl." He kept his voice firm though it was clear they were playing around.

"Maybe one day I'll be convinced but it could take putting in long hours. Are you up for the challenge?"

Making his voice silky and sexy Derek told her "I doubt it will take that long. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, I have no doubt you do, sug. I have no doubt at all," Penelope cooed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Four**

**December 29, 2009**

"You wanna come in?" Penelope asked Derek when he brought her home from dinner.

"Are you gonna try and get me naked?" he joked.

"Chances are good."

"Then, yeah, lead the way."

She chuckled and opened the door. After a few minutes they were out of their coats and settled on the couch with some drinks. She asked him "TV or music?"

"You," he said, his eyes brushing over her body in a heated up way. He knew he was playing with fire and she was newly single but spending time with her was making him hot and hard.

"Oh." She lit up. "Me. Always the best option, if I do say so myself."

He chuckled. Putting his arm on the back of the couch he got more comfortable and let out a soft sigh as his body relaxed.

A moment passed and Penelope cooed at him "I bet that body of yours could use a little TLC."

He raised an eyebrow. "What you got in mind?"

"Turn around."

He gave her a squinted eyed look but did what she said. Her hands went to his shoulders and massaged them.

"Mmmmmm. That's heaven, baby girl, but you don't gotta do that."

"Quiet. I have my hands on a chocolate God right now. I'll have to return your call later."

He laughed. "You're crazy but I do adore you from head to toe."

"Oh, I should hope so because the feeling is very mutual." She kicked off her shoes and got on her knees so she was higher up and could work out the knots in Derek's shoulders better. "You need to take better care of this work of art."

"The plane had no leg room. I was twisted in there like a pretzel."

"You're just used to traveling like a rock star."

He chuckled. "I keep telling you there is nothing glamourous about the jet but you just won't believe me."

She kept massaging him. "You're used to it. Some of us still get a thrill from all that leather and luxury. The things I could do to you if I had you up there alone."

Knowing that his body was only getting more and more turned on from her caresses and words Derek captured her hands and said "Enough," as he twisted to face her again. "Thank you very much. That did the trick."

"Anytime, sug."

He shifted around a little and hoped she didn't notice he was hard as rock at that moment. Derek downed his drink. "Could you get me a refill?"

She joked "Am I the waitress and you've been a very bad customer?" before she headed for the kitchen.

Derek let his head rest on the back and the couch, closing his eyes, and tried to relax some. Her home smelled just like her. It overwhelmed his senses. Tonight he wasn't thinking about any of the pain that happened in this apartment two years before. Instead he was completely in the present and thrilled that Penelope wanted him there.

When she got back she asked "Baby, did you fall asleep on me?"

His eyes popped open and he sat up. "Nope, I was just resting my eyes. That flight really left me more wiped than I realized."

Penelope gave him his drink. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight."

"Best night I had all year."

She beamed. Penelope sat down next to him. She crossed her legs. He gulped at her sexy thighs that were slightly revealed when the dress rode up. Derek had to drag his eyes away and gulp down more of his drink.

She said "If you can stay awhile maybe we can have a talk."

He'd rather take her in the bedroom, peel her dress off, and show her just what she did to him by looking so hot, sounding so sexy, and giving him so much sweet attention and care. But he knew that it was too soon to expect her to want that when she just broke it off with Lynch.

"Sure, baby girl. What's on your mind?"

"What ever happened between you and Tamara?"

Talk about throwing ice water on Derek, he jerked to attention. "Where is that coming from?"

"I want us to be able to talk about everything. We need that. So talk to me. What went down?"

He ran his hand over the back of his neck. "That was just a friendship. For a while we were there for each other but then she healed more from her brother's death and she didn't need me to talk to as much. She tried to be there for me after Haley died but, you know how it was, we were busy with Strauss' investigation into it and then more cases came along."

"And you didn't let her in."

"She wouldn't have understood. It wasn't the same as her brother dying. I had a responsibility to catch Foyet and I didn't."

"Baby, you did your best. I know you did. We all did. Let yourself off the hook. I know Hotch doesn't blame anyone but Foyet and that's the way it should be."

"Hotch probably blames himself too. I know I would if you...I would if I was in his position."

"Damn Foyet for doing this! Haley should be here! Jack should have his mother!" Tears welled in her eyes.

Derek pulled Penelope close and hugged her. "Shhhh. I got you, sweetheart."

"Love is the most important thing. Never forget that, Derek. That's the only thing we can do for her now. Never forget."

"Hey, I promise you that I won't go forgetting that. I won't let you forget either." After a minute he let her go and then wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eye. "You know what else I won't forget?" He grinned at her. "My best night of 2009."

"There are two nights left," she purred at him. "Don't go giving the title away just yet."

He chuckled. "You're so silly."

"Sexy, did you say? I know."

"That too."

"Why thank you, Sir Derek. You too."

"I know."

She laughed. "There is the ego I met in 2004. Five and a half years and its still going strong."

"You can't keep feeding it if you want it to stop growing."

She pouted. "So this is all my fault?"

"I am what you made me, baby girl. Just ask anyone."

She ran her hand over his shoulder. "I'll take credit for all this, gladly."

He took her hand and put it on his heart. Then his eyes got serious and he felt like he could barely think for the sound of his own fast beating pulse resounding in his head. "For all this too."

She got a tender look on her face. Derek let her hand go and moved away. He said "Uh, I should get home. I'm wiped out. Call me tomorrow about dinner, okay?" He got up and got his coat.

Penelope stood. "Okay," she said, her voice kinda hoarse.

Derek crooked his finger at her. She walked over and he took her in his arms. Hugging her close he said "I don't tell you that I love you enough. That's never been all that easy for me to say to anyone but my Mom and sisters. And after the first time I told you...I guess...I figured you would know it counted for every day after that but I need to say it more often. So get used to hearing it come off these lips all the time. I love you, Penelope."

She sniffled and squeezed him tighter. Whispering, her words rushed out "I want more than friendship, Derek."

He jerked back and gave her huge eyes.

She spit out "Crap! I meant to say that in a few months when I wore you down more. I got caught up in the moment."

"You don't have to wear me down, woman," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "Look in my eyes....hear me...." he took her hand and placed it on his heart again "feel me....I am so very much in love with you and I have been....too long to get into right now."

Her lips quivered as she stared at him for a long moment. "Say it again."

"I'm in love with you, baby girl." He cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Believe me, Penelope." He kissed her again with a little more force. "Believe in me, please."

She looped her arms around his neck and made it clear she wanted about a million more kisses, by the way her kisses became feverish and she let out soft moans. After a few minutes Derek broke away, took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, not having her straddle him but instead her back rested on the arm of the couch. He thrust his fingers in her hair and held her head so that their eyes were locked on each other.

In a deep voice filled with emotion he told her "I'm the man who loves you and that can never change. Not on my part. We will have more than friendship and we'll also keep our amazing friendship going strong and we'll have our talking dirty at work....we will have it all, woman! You hear me?"

She nodded and caught his lips in another kiss. For a long while they were kissing and talking to each other as they showed just what this meant to both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Five**

**December 30, 2009**

Penelope woke up with a smile on her face. Just the same way she woke up after the night she called Derek in Chicago. He was good at making her happy.

And last night certainly made her more than happy.

He told her that he was in love with her and wanted to be with her. Albeit after she said it first but he left no doubt, with his words and his kisses, that he was all in too. He barely got out of her apartment with his clothes on.

She thought back to how he had said he had to go and they kissed at her door. After he left she only could stand waiting a minute before she flung the door back open and ran to the top of the stairs, calling out his name. He rushed back up as she rushed down. They met in the middle. His arm wrapped around her back while he gave her hungry kisses.

When he left she was dazed but no longer confused.

For a long while now she had been thinking about why she was with Kevin when she had such strong feelings for Derek. But Kevin treated her so well. He never was shy about saying he wanted her in his life, his bed, and his future. That kept her by his side....the lure of being wanted so much....and truly there were only rare times when they fought. Mainly it was because he didn't 'get' certain things about her personality. Over time Penelope learned to live with that because Kevin stayed sweet but clueless about some parts of her. She once thought she'd spend the rest of her life with Kevin. Even if she was in no rush to get him down the aisle. But Kevin was like a safety school, when a person is applying to college. He was a fallback position. Not her first choice, no matter how good he was to her.

That place was already claimed in her heart. It belonged to Derek and always would. Trying to stop herself from feeling that way never worked and now she was glad for that. Because if she actually ever had gotten over him then she would now have no chance to get under him.....and oh how she wanted to get under him.

Penelope sighed happily as she lay there in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek woke up feeling better than he had ever felt before. There was so much happiness in his heart that it felt like it just might burst. Not ten minutes after his eyes opened, after hitting the bathroom, he grabbed his cell phone. He wanted to hear Penelope's voice and know that last night wasn't something he imagined to save himself from the pain that had been crushing his soul.

She answered with "There is the man who makes my heart sing."

"Morning, darlin."

"You sound chipper."

He laughed. "Do I? What do you think is behind that?"

"Hmmmm, it's a mystery."

Smiling, as he walked into his kitchen to make coffee, he said "So what are you up to today?"

"Haven't even crawled out of bed yet."

He bit back a moan at hearing that.

She went on "And, yes, I'm wearing my new Christmas nightie. I feel kinda exposed though. Its just about see through."

"Hush, woman! I have to get through way too many hours before I take you to dinner tonight to have those kind of images in my head all day. Go easy on your man."

"Never," she said with a giggle.

Dropping his voice, while leaning against the counter in his kitchen, Derek told her "Last night was amazing, Penelope."

"A dream come true."

"Oh yeah? Well, good. Its good to know that you feel that way too."

"Aw, sug, you know I do. In fact I am counting the seconds till you come over later so we can pick up right where we left off."

"Where do you wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"I picked last night so its your turn."

"Hey, hard head, I want to take my lady where she wants to go so pick somewhere good, make us reservations and I will be there at 7."

"Okay," she said sweetly.

"Okay," he drug out the word, teasing her, before dropping his voice. "I love you, baby girl. You're the light of my life."

"I love you too and I'll never let you doubt that again. If I never met you I would never know how very real love is. It would just be something in a book or movie for me. You make it reality. And you have since forever and a day."

His voice thick with emotion he said "Garcia," and then paused for a long moment "thank you for being you. I'll never get enough of having you in my life."

She made a "Whew," sound and said "thank God for that because I plan to always be in your life till I have no life left in me. I will see you tonight, handsome!" and then he heard a click.

A big smile curved across his face. He had the urge to call someone and tell them that the love of his life had decided to date him. Derek pressed the second number on his speed dial.

He heard a sleepy voice say "I didn't get a text."

"Kid, wake up!"

"We have a case?"

"Nope, just wanted to see what you're up to. You got back from Vegas last night, right?"

"Morgan.....is it before 11 am?"

"Come on, Reid, get that ass out of bed and live a little. Wanna go on a run?"

"I honestly despise you sometimes," he groaned, just joking.

Derek laughed. He knew Reid liked to sleep in on his days off and he never went on runs, not even before he was shot in the knee. "Okay, okay, okay, sorry for waking you up. You coming over tomorrow to watch the countdown? And are you bringing a date? Or is that a stupid question?"

"So much hate. What is it you want or do you just delight in disturbing my sleep?"

"Guess who I'm going on a date with tonight."

"I could not possibly hazard a guess nor care at this point."

Derek heard Spencer going under the blanket and Spencer's voice got muffled when he added "Whoever she is doesn't know she's dating an asshole." Then there was a huge yawn.

"Kid, you are so crabby before you get your cup of sugar and shot of coffee. The women you've ever gotten to go home with you must have all ran screaming in the morning when you treated them like this just because you got woken up a little early. " Derek laughed happily. "So you're not gonna guess, huh? Kid? Okay, I'll tell you then. Wait for it.....Penelope."

Silence.

"It's a good thing," Derek told him, a little surprised that Reid was acting hesitant about saying anything about it. When Reid still didn't speak, Derek added "You know how long I wanted this, man. Come on. Show a little support."

Snore.

Derek laughed as he realized that Spencer had fallen back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when Penelope opened her door to let Derek in he immediately took her into his arms and kissed her. Feeling her curvy body pressed tight to his was just what he had been craving all day. When he finally broke away his breathing was ragged and her lipstick was smeared.

"Hey there, baby girl, that dress is....stealing my breath away. Watch yourself, girl. The plan was to go out to dinner not straight to your bed."

She grinned. "Dinner was_ your_ plan."

He laughed. "Get your purse, woman, and stop torturing me."

"You and your damn self control," she joked as she went to the bathroom to fix her make-up, came back and got her purse and then let Derek slip her coat on her.

He kissed her forehead and held her from behind. "Mmmm, baby girl, you gotta know something.....I'm on cloud nine over you."

"Well I hope there is room for me on that cloud cause I'm not letting you out of my grip." She turned in his arms, took hold of the lapels of his black wool coat, and tugged him against her before kissing him.

It was a while before they made it downstairs to go to the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Six**

**December 30, 2009**

Derek grinned after taking a bite of the fried ice cream Penelope offered him, after they ate dinner at a Mexican restaurant that night. She teased "I told you to order some for yourself. Silly man!"

"When you are right, you are right, baby girl." He sat back on his side of the booth and watched her under hooded lashes, his eyes dark with love and longing.

"And I was right about us from the start."

He just smirked for an answer.

Penelope looked at him appraisingly after she swallowed down another bite of her dessert. "Baby," she started, in a tone that said to him that she was hesitant to bring this up, "I know this isn't a whim for you-"

He leaned toward her. "No, it very much is not."

"I can just look in your eyes and know that but what I don't know is when you decided you wanted us to be more."

That was a loaded question and the answer wasn't an easy one for Derek to explain. He took a drink of his ice tea.

When he didn't answer Penelope became obsessed with looking at her food. Derek reached over and took her hand. "Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered up.

Derek went on "There have been countless times over the years when I have wanted to kiss you. And when I wanted to forget about anything and everything but you. But I always talked myself out of it. I told myself I wasn't ready to settle down. The truth is I wasn't ready....cut and dry..... I wasn't ready to feel so much, risk so much, get hurt and open myself up to someone. Every time we got close to really getting together I would pull back until you....got yourself a boyfriend....and then I really found out what its like to...." He let out a long breath as he tried to find the words "Like you said, miss you when you're standing right in front of me. Baby girl, my feelings for you didn't come overnight and I know you know that. This kind of thing that we have between us is the kinda thing that grows everyday and, woman, it always will." He gave her a small smile and big eyes. "You got that?"

"I got it," she whispered happily.

"Good. Now finish that dessert because I am taking you to hear some music."

She lit up and named a folk artist that she loved that played at a local very small club several times every week. Derek was not a fan of this woman and Penelope knew that.

He dramatically told Penelope "Dream on, sweetheart!" but then they ended up at that club anyway, as he had planned all along.

The tender way Penelope looked at him when they pulled up outside made it worth it to listen to that singer who he thought whined all her lyrics. He spent the next hour with Penelope's chair pulled close to his and his arm around her waist, whispering sexy things in her ear about what he wanted to do to her when he got her alone.

Her hand went to his thigh and Derek's whole body reacted. Over time her fingers grazed him and then would still just to graze him again. He loved it but also couldn't wait till the set of music was over so they could get out of there.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were in his SUV Derek leaned over and caught Penelope's mouth in a kiss. At that moment he was wild with lust and the feeling of how intoxicating it was that he didn't have to try and ignore his desire for her any longer.

Soon their kisses grew bolder and he was undoing her coat, sliding his hand over her breast and eliciting a moan as she struggled to press closer to him. His thumb gently teased at her hardened nipple. Penelope jerked her mouth off Derek's, threw her head back, and let out a moan. Her face was flushed and her breathing was becoming erratic.

Bringing his mouth by her ear he kept up the sexy talk he had been feeding into her ear since they went to the club. "Do you like that or do you want more....do you want skin to skin....do you want it so bad it hurts...cause I can't have my baby hurting so just say you want it and I'll have to soothe away the burning ache as best as I can....do you want that? Tell me where to touch you. Tell me how to make it all better. Tell me that this," he gently twisted her nipple "makes it better." He did it again. "Is that better?" She whimpered with lust and Morgan teased, his breath hot on her ear and his voice low "No? You need more?"

He squeezed her breast and increased the speed that his thumb was moving over it.

"Oh God," she whispered "we got to get out of here."

Smiling he gave her a quick kiss and then went back to his own seat. "You were right."

Penelope was adjusting her clothes and running her hands through her hair. She gave him a sex filled look.

Derek added "This will be my best night of 2009."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She marveled at how sensual it was to feel her bare leg wrapped around Morgan's waist. Somehow this time sex wasn't something she did while also thinking way too hard about how she looked and how her partner thought she was doing. This time it was just an emotional coming together of two people who loved each other more than they had ever loved anyone else in all their lives.

Afterwards they lay entangled for a minute. The feel of his body was amazingly comforting, as her body came down from the breathtaking high he had taken her to. Derek's face was in the crook of her neck. His fingers tangled in her hair. He whispered her name with tears in his tone "Penelope," before rolling to his side.

She pulled a blanket over them and soon they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the night Penelope woke up because Derek had left the bed to go to the bathroom. When he came back they immediately started kissing again and made love slowly and sweetly, whispering all their feelings as their bodies joined together.

In the morning she woke again because Clooney was licking her hand. After putting on her glasses and soothing back her hair she looked at Derek. He seemed like he was practically in a coma because he was sleeping so soundly.

He looked throughly spent for sure. Penelope giggled at that and got out of bed. She found a robe on a hook on the back of the door and put it on, though it was too long, then went to the bathroom. After that she took out Clooney, made coffee, had a cup and then had a shower. She combed her hair, rinsed her mouth with mouthwash, and went to find Derek.

He was still in bed and Penelope decided to lay down next to him. As soon as she put a knee on the bed he stirred and then he was feeling around for her. Opening his eyes he spotted her. She froze for a moment.

Derek quickly grabbed her in his arms and pulled her fully onto his body. "Mmmm, morning! You smell good. All fresh and clean already. Silly girl, that was way pre-mature."

She laughed as he turned her over onto her back, the sheets getting tangled around him as he started to kiss her again. They stayed in bed till afternoon when it was time to go out and get some food for the small get together Derek was having later. He had invited over Reid, JJ, Will, and Emily to watch the countdown. Four years before he had done the same thing with Penelope, Reid, Elle and JJ. But after that year he hit harder times in his life and he sent the next few New Year Eve's drinking alone. After Haley died Morgan had thought he wanted to make more of his depressing life so he asked his friends to come over for this holiday, as one of his first ways to bring a little more fun into his life.

Now that he had Penelope as his girlfriend he knew that would no longer be a problem. That night they had a great time with their friends. Derek and Penelope didn't try and hide the fact that they started dating. There was no way to resist the urge to kiss and touch. She spent a lot of the night sitting on his lap or with his eyes on hers if she wasn't within his reach.

When the last of their guests went home Derek closed his front door and pulled Penelope close, whispering "Need you now." They shared a tender kiss.

"Need you always, handsome."

He grinned as he scooped her up and carried her to bed. Always....that was just what Derek wanted for them too.

THE END


End file.
